soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacé (Pokémon)
Glacé Eon is the female leader of Team Freeze and the primary antagonist of Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet. She was one of the Ice Masters when she was little. In the Games Glacé can be first seen in the opening where she is just a little girl, near some Pokémon like Vanillite and Snover. After playing with them, a mysterious figure cloaked in black stole them from her, leaving her heart-broken and alone. It then travels into the future when she's already a full grown young woman training in the snowy mountains with her Pokémon. Glacé first appears in Vesuvio Town when the player first receives his or her first Pokémon. Before going away, she tells the player of her first Pokémon being robbed when she was little. When the player reaches Route 4, she'll once again appear along with some of her men. She tells the player mainly about Ice-Type Pokémon and if he or she had heard about the legend of the pure Ice Type. If you select "no", she'll explain the legend. If you select "yes", she'll admire the fact that someone so young knows of these things. She then tells her men to battle the player and goes away once again. In the Glaciatic Cave, she once again reappears to collect the crystals along with her men. Once she's discovered by the player, she'll battle the player herself but ultimately fail. She'll run away again saying that they have enough crystals for the plan to work. After that, she appears in the Freeze Technical Facility in the final room. She'll notice the player come in and offer him or her a seat on the nearby chairs. She'll start telling the same story of her first Pokémon but more deeply. Her first Pokémon being a Vanilite called Vanny whom she received as a birthday gift from her now deceased father and mother. She adored Vanny ever since she layed eyes on the Ice Cream Pokémon and played with it on a daily basis everyday. She then received a Snover whom she called Nova on another birthday of hers. She also loved Nova as much as Vanny but unfortunately, a thief broke into the house, stealing everything and killing her parents as well as taking her Pokémon. The incident turned her cold-hearted and bitter with a deep hatred for thieves. After telling her story, she once again battled the player for a second time but lost. She'll order her men to evacuate saying they have enough crystal bits and fled. When the player reaches Subzero Depths, Glacé's men will be there as well as her. Since Subzero Depths is the birthplace of the legendary Ice type Glacé is looking for. Once she notices the player, she'll explain her whole plan which was to resurrect Antartize, the legendary Ice type, and use it to plummet the world into a deep ice age where Ice types will rise and become much more powerful. With those words, she'll hold up the Crystal Star which creates a tremor inside of the caverns. The crystals inside all shoot a ray into the middle where Antartize is ressurrected. Glacé orders the Subzero Pokémon to plummet the world into an ice age and take revenge on all whom have hurt her. Antartize then flies off with Glacé, creating the Ice Age on the world. Once you've resurrected Hyrogryph and melt the ice with it, Glacé will arrive with her Antartize and threaten to freeze the player if he doesn't release the Hyrogrpyh. The player refuses and Glacé will try to freeze the player with the Antartize but the Hyrogrpyh will shoot a fireball at the Antartize which will hurt it, negating the freeze. Glacé's Antartize will fight against the Hyrogryph but will eventually lose and melt away. Glacé will get mad at the player and fight him or her in a final battle against her. After losing, she'll start understanding the way people live now, no ice ages are needed. And understands as well that Ice types are good and don't need to be better, as well as saying that ever Pokémon is good, one just needs to learn how to use one. With these words, she'll turn herself in to the cops and is taken to jail for her actions as well as her men. If you go to the Rehabilitation Prison, she'll be one of the inmates which can be fought at any time. She is the last inmate near Ghetsis. Pokémon 1st Battle *Delibird-Level 27 *Yacalf-Level 27 *Liopup-Level 27 *Vanillite-30 2nd Battle *Delibird-Level 48 *Himalayak-Level 48 *Lioglacio-Level 48 *Vanillish-Level 50 3rd Battle *Deliclaus-Level 59 *Glaceon-Level 60 *Lioglacio-Level 62 *Algranice-Level 59 *Vanilluxe-Level 65 (Can Mega-Evolve) *Abomasnow-Level 65 (Can Mega-Evolve) 4th Battle *Aurorus-Level 74 *Lioglacio-Level 76 *Glaceon-Level 76 *Walrein-Level 74 *Vanilluxe-Level 80 (Can Mega-Evolve) *Abomasnow-Level 80 (Can Mega-Evolve) Quotes "Worthless Fire Types! Always ruining things when it gets fun!" "Still here child? Get lost before I do something rash okay?" "With this Antartize, I will freeze the whole world and create my very own ice age! Ice-Types will become much more powerful than before! I will then get my revenge on everyone who has treated me horribly in the past!" "Cool as ice!" Her actual catchphrase Appearance Glacé Eon is a tall blonde woman. She wears a white gown with blue slippers, has crystal-like earrings, blue eyes, white gloves and a blue tiara on her head. The tiara is light blue in color with a crystal-gem on the middle. Personality Glacé is very cold-hearted, much to her team's Ice type focus. She's known to scold children or may even attack them if she's annoyed by one. She also has a short temper and will go mad by even the slightest of things. Still, she acts much like a short-tempered diva sometimes or a pampered, rich and obnoxious lady. She also likes to stay cool in situations as well. Despite the bad habits, she's shown to have a softer side when she remembers her first Pokémon. Trivia *Glacé Eon can be joined to create Glacéon, without the accented "e", Glaceon is an actual Pokémon. **She also has one on her 3rd and 4th battles. *Glacé bears some resemblance to Cinderella. *Glacé is the youngest of the villainous team leaders. *To reflect her love on her first Pokémon, she has a Vanillite on her 1st battle, a Vanillish on her 2nd one, and a Vanilluxe and Abomasnow on her 3rd and 4th battle that both can Mega-Evolve whenever she wants. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Characters Category:Main Antagonists